Problem: Solve for $p$ : $-1 + p = -23$
Add $1$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -1 + p &=& -23 \\ \\ {+1} && {+1} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-1 + p} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-23} \\ p &=& -23 {+ 1} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ p = -22$